Conquest (Ovenverse)
Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the extended stoyline within the Ovenverse. To be added. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 2-A''' Name: Conquest, The Origin Point, Knight of Sorrow Origin: Ovenverse Age: Technically ageless, but has existed in Regular Space shortly after the Titans Gender: Inapplicable, but appears Male Classification: Primordial aspect of Omatufobalu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation and Existence (Embodies the concept of Conquest), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9) Spacial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation (Can read the minds of even Eternals), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (Every moment it exists, it grows ever more resistant to physical, mental, spiritual and conceptual damage), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification, Space-Time manipulation, Statistics Inducement and many more (Was completely unfazed by Zentu's entire arsenal), Regeneration (High-Godly the origin point, Conquest cannot die unless Omatufobalu dies.), Has the potential to use the abilities of Omatufobalu Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Is vastly stronger than Zentu. Stated that it could effortlessly erase everything within Regular Space, even the void that would exist afterwards.) Speed: Immeasurable (Transcends time. Was only tagged by Zentu simply because it wanted to be.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Class Durability: At least Multiversal level+ (Was completely unfazed by all of Zentu's attacks. Only lost because it allowed itself to lose.) possibly higher (If it had not been struck down by Zentu willingly, it is stated that only a Grand Eternal could kill it. However, the validity of this statement has never and can never be shown as Conquest was willingly struck down by Zentu.) Range: Multiversal+ (Can affect all of Regular Space) Stamina: Limitless. Stamina means very little to Conquest as it can transcend such a concept Intelligence: ''' Considered the smartest of the Horsemen. Instead of trying to destroy or kill everything like it's brothers, Conquest wanted to learn more about Regular Space. It decided that one of great power such as itself would be unsatisfied with simply destroying Regular Space, thus it subconsciously manipulated every event as hunter Freemont/Augustus Faust that led to Phase 3 of the Ovenverse. Over time, it achieved '''Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: '''None notable. Though it is noteworthy that Conquest willingly allowed itself to be struck down by Zentu, the latter even commented that he wondered why his fight with it was so easy. '''Equipment: None notable Feats: - Is the Embodiment of Omatufobalu's undying will. It is said that nothing short of a Grand Eternal's power could destroy Conquest, for it's power is drawn the most directly from Omatufobalu. - Zentu claimed that Conquest was the hardest Horseman to put down, and even went so far as to say that it was the most powerful being in Regular Space. To put that into perspective, Zentu is leagues above his children, whom are leagues above Magicians whom can casually destroy universes with infinite timelines. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: '''Note: '''Conquest is the original aspect of Omatufobalu. Hunter Freemont is merely a reincarnation of the original spirit of the Eternal. Thus, this aspect is far more powerful and has more abilities than the former. Category:Ovenverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Horseman